The present invention relates to the field of outdoor cooking appliances, namely, barbeque grills, and more particularly to decorative decals adapted for changing the aesthetic appearance of barbeque grills.
Barbecue grills are common sights across America, especially during the summer months, but even year round. Designed to cook with an open flame, barbeque grills must be used outdoors to prevent harmful smoke and other toxins from entering indoor living spaces, and are often left outdoors even when not in use, thus being exposed to environmental elements. These include weather related elements (sunlight, heat, cold, rain, snow, hail, sleet, etc.), animal related elements (bird and insect excrement, etc.), and plant related elements (sap, pitch, leaves, etc.). As a result, barbeque grills are typically constructed of metal, such as stainless steel or aluminum, in order to withstand these environmental elements, as well as the heat generated during operation, which can be as much as 600 degrees Fahrenheit or even higher.
While some manufacturers provide different color treatments for their barbeque grills, most barbeque grills have a very similar aesthetic appearance to each other, even across models, makes, and brands. Individuals, however, often desire to personalize their possessions, and barbeque grills are no exception. There is a lack in the industry of easy decorative means for changing the aesthetics of a barbeque grill.
It is therefore shown that there is a need for a means for altering the aesthetics of a barbeque grill.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a decorative decal suitable for being affixed to the outer surface of a barbeque grill.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative decal having a visually discernible aesthetic element.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative decal being suitable to withstand the heat of operation of the barbeque grill.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative decal being suitable to withstand the environmental elements to which a barbeque grill is typically exposed.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for using the decorative decal of the present invention.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.